Avengers: Age of Ultron
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: While Stark jump starts Ultron, causing havoc, Peter is pulled into while interning for Dr. Banner. As the situations thickens, Peter starts wondering why activate Ultron instead people who have gifts & talents who could offer more? Is Peter ready to trust someone again with his secret? Or will he push himself further into solitude. Story subject to change. Xmen characters included
1. Chapter 1: Interview Part 1

Avengers: Age of Ultron

**I'm gonna try to put this in Peter's part in his involvement in the Avengers. Spiderman always had a big part of being part of the team's moral compass. This story is subject to change.**

January 15th Stark Tower.

The secretary at the front of the room types away on her keyboard while sit here waiting for my appointment to be interviewed by Dr. Banner for the position of paid internship. When I reapplied for the spring semester, I went ahead and filled out applications to different places trying to get paid internship.

I just checked my mailbox to any replies and got responses from the Baxter Building and Stark Industries and several labs around campus. Strangely I got mail from Oscorp wanting to hire me. I immediately crumbled it and threw it away. There's no way I would ever associate myself or my family with these people again.

Its two minutes past the time for my interview. Either they're running or testing me. I hope I get this job. I don't want my aunt working two jobs to support us. And the Daily Bugle is getting their pictures more from this guy named Eddie Brock. I almost didn't want to get up this morning feeling sore and achy from my nightly activities. I felt nervous so went to my interviews with my father's glasses on. Which I have on right now.

I need something right now to help support us at home.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Dr. Banner is ready to see you now. He is on floor 35."

I nodded to her and got up to head to the doors. Butterflies started to gather in my stomach. The doors slide open for the elevator. I stepped in and pressed the button for Banner's floor. Going up, my head started to go blank. What if I mess up? What if I don't get the job?

The elevator doors pinging my arrival got me out of my trance. I peeked out but didn't see anyone so I stepped off. I could hear some arguing ahead of me muffled by some machinery. I thought someone or Dr. Banner was supposed to meet me in an office of sorts. And I thought Dr. Reed's lab/office was messy.

"Good morning Mr. Parker."

"Whoa! Uh, who is that?"

"Please don't be alarmed Mr. Parker, I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's AI program. I help run the building."

"Oh. That's pretty neat. So where's Dr. Banner?"

"Dr. Banner is currently engaged in a, well, a thorough discussion about a project that is leading to disagreements among other participants."

"Oh, well is it okay that I wait here till they're done?"

"Of course sir. There is a living area that I'm sure Dr. Banner would not mind you waiting in. Please follow the lights on the ceiling to the location. I apologize for the delay."

I shrugged my shoulders, not bothered with the delay. At least it's not a cold reception. "It's alright. Thank you for receiving me."

"It's a pleasure sir."

I followed the light patterns on the ceiling to the living area while Jarvis asked me if I wanted any refreshments. Answered with a 'no thank you' and reached the living area. It looked simple with some boxes lying around. It looks like either he was just moving in or was slow in unpacking.

"You may take a seat Mr. Parker. I will let Dr. Banner know you are here."

"Thank you." I took a seat and sat down on the sofa. I fumbled with the file containing my resume and letters of recommendation from my high school and college teachers from the fall semester. I looked at my watch to check the time. It's almost thirty minutes past eleven. I was supposed to be interviewed at 11:05. What's keeping him? And what was that argument about?

"Mr. Parker are you well?"

"Yes Jarvis, I'm okay. Why?"

"Well, you appear to be tired and stressed above the normal and your arms have some deep colored bruises. Shall I contact medical and alert Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark?"

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not necessary. It's just an accident at home. I'm fine. Please don't say anything." I jumped, pulling down my arm sleeves, subconsciously cursing myself for rolling my sleeves whenever I'm thinking hard like before.

"Are you sure sir? We can be discreet. Or is it a private affair?"

"Yes!" Pointing up to the wall, thinking that the A.I. is up there. "Yes, it is very, very private affair!"

"Does involve any criminal activity? That would hither you from getting considered for employment."

"No I don't do crime or anything like that. It was just an accident," I answered hoping he would drop it. "So, how is your day?"

"It is a very productive day Mr. Parker. Our business is doing well and helping to improve employment. Dr. Banner has been looking for a suitable assistant for some time now."

Assistant? "I thought this was an internship position?"

"It helps weed them out kid," said a voice behind me.

I shot out of my seat and turned to face a man in a lab coat at the entrance of the living area.

"You, uh, you're Dr. Banner?"

"Yes, I am. And you must be Peter Parker. I heard great things about you from your teachers. Especially your habit of being late to your classes."

I laughed nervously at his statement. "Uh yeah that too." This is not going well.

"Why is that?"

"Because I freelance photography for the Daily Bugle. I take pictures of Spider-man for them."

"So you take pictures for a newspaper that slanders someone who risks his life by saving people every day?"

"Unfortunately I do sir."

"Why?"

"Well there's no other way to put this sir. My aunt and I need the money. I want to help out as best as I can. That's why I take these pictures sir. Though I do hope I can get a different job to help pay the bills or get J. Jonah to change his mind about Spider-man."

Banner nodded his head in understanding and walked over with his hand extended to me. I shook his hand. "You got a strong grip there."

"Oh sorry." Retracting my hand.

"No that's fine. So uh do you want some lunch? I finished late with some of my colleagues and we're pretty starving. Would you like to join us? We're eating here and it's the least I can do for making you wait for nearly a whole hour."

"No it's alright."

"Come now I insist."

"Ok. Thank you."

We walked out of the living room and started heading our way to the elevator. We got in while Banner tells Jarvis to take them to the top floors. "I must warn you though some of my companions are, well, a little eccentric."

I nodded my head to him. The elevator dinged and we stepped off to a room with different people standing or sitting with a delicious smell in the air.

Mr. Stark noticed us first and came to greet us while everyone looked our way. Oh my God. The room is full of Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2: Interview Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews. For those who reading my other stuff: Avengers: Next Gen. I may or may not continue it. The reason why I started it was to try to integrate Spiderman and Wolverine any other known affiliate into the Avengers. Now that there is new information on Avengers: Age of Ultron, I'm able to go ahead and pull together a tighter story. Some comic background may be included, but please volunteer some information in the reviews. It helps fight writers block. Peter meets the Avengers will he tell his secret or hold it off? Peter is nineteen years old right now his birthday is August 15.**

January 15th

Avenger's Tower. Noon

The Avengers. Here. Altogether.

"You may want to close your mouth before you catch any flies," said a guy with sandy blonde hair.

"Oh! Ha, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. You just gave reaction that is less common with us."

"Which is?"

"Pretty much screaming and leaping for joy," he responded waving his arms about over his head. A couple of them chuckled.

"Well I'm doing that on the inside."

Mr. Stark cane over and put a hand firmly on my shoulder. "I like you kid. Lunch is going to be ready soon. So come sit with us. Don't be shy."

"This is Peter everyone. I was supposed to interview him earlier but I got caught up. He's going to have lunch with us, so please don't traumatize him like the others," warned Banner.

Like the others? Is this a test? What kind of assistant is Dr. Banner looking for?

He lead us, well me since I don't live here, over to the seating area. One of them rose up to greet me.

"This is my very good friend, Lt. Col. James Rhodes. We call him Rhodey."

We shook hands and Rhodes motioned me to sit down. The rest of the team introduced themselves.

"Hi there. My name is Steve." He reached to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. These are the other Avengers: Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson and Pepper Potts. And the one in the kitchen making the burgers is James Howlett."

"Why is he making the burgers?"

"He lost a bet."

"To my super awesome girlfriend, slash CEO of Stark Industries," Stark gleefully announced. Ms. Potts just laughed and reached over to shake my hand.

"I'm awesome because I'm super tolerant of you hon,"

Mr. Stark lunged over while putting a hand over his heart with a mock hurt expression. "But I've been on my best behavior!"

Everyone chuckled while I sat there listening but felt out of place. Ms. Potts turned her attention back to me and smiled. "So Peter, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm double majoring in biochemistry and biophysics."

"Where at?"

"At Empire State University."

"That's very nice."

"Peter," spoke up Dr. Banner, "I have taken a look at your grades and papers from high school. You could've gone anywhere else. I'm not saying that E.S.U. is not a great choice, but you also had different options for full ride scholarships and student research."

This is a little more personal compared to my other interviews. Are they digging?

"Well it's more economic right now to go to college at close locations. I'm lucky that my best choice for that was E.S.U."

Dr. Banner nodded his head in understanding but it didn't rub off the feeling that my answer totally satisfied him. Steve went on to ask me where I lived. I told him I lived in Forest Hills, Queens.

"So what's for lunch?"

"Oh, we are having burgers and fries made by moi, your host. I hope you're hungry. It's special mix for meat from Canada. We've had his burgers before so hope you'll like."

Before I could answer my stomach grumbled loudly causing Thor to laugh. "It sounds like a hungry pack of wolves Peter."

"Uh yeah. So did the other applicants get to have lunch with you guys?"

"Just one. No one else. The other was already hired on account of his mother working with us."

"Is it someone who also went to Midtown High?"

"For a little bit. You might now him. His name is Amadeus Cho. He goes to NYU though. He wanted to be both me and Dr. Banner's assistant."

Dr. Banner shook his head at that. "I didn't want a kid 'kid' to be around materials that might be dangerous. And he is little too arrogant for his age and looks down on some of the employees. It is not something I want to encourage. Hiring him and knowing his tendencies would do that. And besides he got his job out of a partnership Stark Ind. signed with his mother."

"I remember Amadeus. He was only in for the fall semester during my senior year. Last I've heard from him, he was competing for a scholarship program for molecular medicine at Oxford University against…" Against Gwen. It's been seven months.

"Against who?" asked Natasha. I looked over to her and suddenly felt uncomfortable under gaze. It looks she is concerned but also analyzing me.

"Against this girl who was our valedictorian of my class."

"Who is this valedictorian you speak of?" asked Thor, cocking his head to the side.

"She was a very good friend to me. Her name was Gwen Stacey." The room started to feel a little weird all the sudden. My palms started to feel clammy. "Is there a bathroom around here I could use?"

"Yeah, go down the hall there and it is the second door on the left," motioned Dr. Banner. I nodded to him and got to head to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me and locking, I turned the faucet on the sink on and started putting water on my face.

It's been almost a year and I still can't shake the feeling of guilt whenever I think of her. Sure there are a lot of good memories that I hold on to. But this guilt still won't go away. I heard that most of the time it helps if I talk to someone about to relieve myself of this burden. But who can I talk to? I've been in here long enough. I should get back to them. Dr. Banner could've taken me anywhere else for lunch other than his team's private sanctum. This 'weeding out' process might be an excuse. I'm supposed to have an interview not a social gathering. A year ago this would've excited me but now I've gotten more careful than ever.

I may sound paranoid but it has kept everyone I cared about that's left safe. I should leave. Or stay? I have a chance to reveal myself to people who are familiar with this burden. But Stark, though brilliant and seems nice, told everyone he was Ironman. Despite everything he's been through that I know of, he seems to be arrogant sort of guy who thinks no one can touch him or anyone he cares about. What he tries to tell everyone who I am or holds it over me?

Now I'm sounding too paranoid. Why not take a leap of faith? OR…. I could wait a bit and come forward after learning whether or not I can trust. Drying off my face and I cleaning my glasses I wonder about my parents. Would they want me to come forward and have someone help me with my burdens? I guess, yes.

**So that's it for now. I'm kind of on a roll right now so please comment, volunteer ideas, and check spelling me for me please. Enjoy almost done with the third chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hired and Endangered!

I returned to the area with the burgers being served by a buff gruff looking guy. Everyone looked my including the man. He looked at me as if he was trying to remember someone.

And everyone talking about their day.

The one called Sam was telling us about the VA in Brooklyn having interesting characters coming. In one particular session while Sam was counseling to a group of men women who were suffering PTSD and guilt. One of them had an episode and had to be restrained.

Thor was telling everyone about his trip with Steve who introduced him to milkshake. Clint got up to get some beer. When he came back had a couple in each hand. Swinging his arm back, he threw all but one beer at us. "Heads up!"

Steve, Thor, Sam, and Tony each got one. My spider senses went off, slowing everything down, and looked towards a beer bottle towards me. Reacting immediately I caught it before it hit my face but flinched away a little to make it look I was lucky.

"Nice reflexes kid."

"Uh, thanks," I answered before handing the beer to Sam while Clint took a sip from his beer while quirking his eye.

"Hey Peter, that beer was meant for you. Nobody is going to be policing you here."

"No thanks. I shouldn't and don't want it Mr. Barton."

Natasha started choking on her food and sounded like she was laughing in between coughs. Everyone else snickered or looked the other way while trying not to laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Peter, Mr. Barton was my father. Just call me Clint or Barton."

"Ok, uh, Clint."

We finished lunched and cleaned up the area. When we were done Stark directed Dr. Banner and I back to living area.

"Hey Peter, while you were washing dishes, I did some digging. You applied to different science institutions except for Oscorp. I'm flattered you didn't but why?"

Great. What do I say? These people in the shadows are always threatening me? If they all truly know who I am, they'll come for me. Kidnap me? Dissect me while most likely keeping me awake? Wait…

"My parents and Gwen worked there before they died. It would be too weird for me."

"Well, piece of advice. Stay away from them. They seem all nice and all, with their fancy salary and toys, but there is something shadowy going on with that place."

"I understand sir."

Steve introduced me to the gruff looking man from before.

"Peter, this is James Howlett. He is an instructor at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. James, this is Peter Parker."

"I've heard of that place. It's in Westchester County, right?"

"That's right kid. Who're you? Some lucky guy who won a sweepstakes to have lunch with the Avengers?"

"No, Peter came to get interviewed by me for a job as an intern but he just found out it was for to be my assistant. Anyways, I got held up and it was lunch time by the time I got out and met Peter. So to make up for that I invited him for lunch."

"Hmm," he responded, sitting down to eat his burger. "So your last name is Parker. Any chance you are related to a Richard and Mary Parker?"

I froze and looked at Howlett. How does he know that?

"How do you know about my parents?"

"I got into a bad scrap a long while back. Your parents got me out of it."

Looks like I'm in a small world no matter who I meet.

"So Peter, why are you majoring in biochemistry and biophysics?"

"It's mainly personal reasons. Science is kind of my life. And I guess I'm following my Dad's footsteps. Also there is the fact that some people take short cuts and that causes a lot of unnecessary harm and problems instead of doing things the right way. I want to have a place where I could make that difference."

Dr. Banner nodded his focusing in on my answer. "Well Peter, as long as you try to be on time, I would like to hire you. You show great initiative and responsibility in this interview and your papers. So what do you say? Want to be my assistant?"

"And you do get paid!" chirped Tony.

That was a little fast. But I want to take this opportunity.

"Yes that would be an honor sir!"

"Alright then. You start class next week so come by this weekend so you can get started. Unless you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not much doctor."

"Good. Then we're done. See you Friday morning!"

The moment I left the building, I was skipping back home happy as a duck. I got a job now! A paying job and only for the weekends so far. I could almost tell them my secret. But not yet. They seem okay so far. As much as I love swinging I've been careful not to do so unless I have to. Until I shake this feeling of someone watching me or paranoia.

Despite all the energy I have, I walked home and took in the sites. I actually stopped by Queens Youth Center to see if any kids needed help to get started with their homework for the spring semester for school. Flash happened to be there too as a more official volunteer. Ever since my uncle Ben died, he really let up on just about all his bullying and we became good friends. I guess he realized he was in a bad crowd. He turns out to be pretty good in physics and is also a student at E.S.U. on a sports scholarship. He helps here with homework and physical activities for kids.

We ran into each other on break and I told him of my hiring at Stark Industries. He told me he was glad I got to do something other than taking pictures of Spiderman. Sometimes I wonder if suspects me of being Spiderman.

We decided to stay friends after graduation and he would help me with my assignments when I couldn't make it to class. At first I thought I was burdening him but he told me he felt glad he could help. Recently we talked of getting an apartment to rent together for sophomore year and onward.

Well, we finished up and went our separate ways home. I should probably talk to him about Gwen but what if it's too much for him to handle?

Walking up to my house I saw the lights on so that meant Aunt May was in. Opening the door I smelled her meatloaf from the oven, she got better at it but to other people it's a little off. I still like to eat every time since I got my powers.

"I'm home!"

"Peter? You're home early. I thought you were the Daily Bugle."

"No I got a job interview today. And guess what?"

"What?" she asked turning around to face me.

"I got a part time job as an assistant in Stark Industries."

"Wait! Here in New York?"

"That's right? And I'm assisting one of their scientists in Research and Development starting this weekend!"

She came around the kitchen island to hug me. "Oh Peter, I'm so happy for you. And I'm glad that you are going to work somewhere to do good things, like your parents and Ben."

"Me, too. At least I won't have to worry about Oscorp trying to snag me for a job."

"Oh heavens, I think I would've had a stroke if you even dared to apply there."

"Well I now know your weakness," I jabbed at her. She responded by smacking arm and told me to wash up for dinner. After setting the table and saying grace we went to talking and eating.

"So how was Eugene and the kids at the center today?"

"Their doing great. A lot of kids look up to Flash. Flash would make a great teacher."

"That's good to hear. Have you two made plans about moving on campus to be roommates when you move out?"

"Sort of. We're going to start looking around for an apartment this week before class starts to see if there is any openings between summer and fall this year."

"That's good at least you'll have something to forward to."

"Aunt May you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"It's alright Peter. You're growing up and you probably want to start grow more independent and meet other people. Besides me and some friends are going to live together here. So there. Are you meeting anyone new?"

I stopped mid bite and looked at her. Darn she is thorough about my life, I'm surprised she doesn't know I'm Spiderman. "There is this girl I share Art Appreciation with."

"Oh, who is she?" sounding bubbly from my mention of her.

"We're just friends. Her name is Angelica Jones and she is from Massachusetts. She really like art and math. At first I thought she was majoring in architecture but rather more of art history and physics. She really got me into learning art even though it was some class I just needed and wasn't interested in it."

"Well that's good."

We finished eating and cleaned up. Aunt May went to rest while stayed up in my room. Listening to the news and scribbling formulas on my journal. My phone rang and showed a blocked id. I ignored, put it on vibrate and went back to doodling. And my phone kept vibrating for almost five minutes before I finally relented and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Peter Parker?" asked a male baritone voice.

"Uh, who is this?"

"My apologies. My name is Dr. Alistair and I was trying to contact you for some time to see if I could hire you as my assist for Oscorp."

"Look, I don't know how you got my number but I'm already hired by someone else. Sorry." Not really.

"Oh that's very unfortunate then," he responded with his voice on edge. "I urge you though to please reconsider and work for us. We pay a very good salary and with my department the applications to research are endless."

"Once again sir I'm sorry. I'm not interested."

"Your father would be disappointed."

"You don't know that sir. I think he would be proud as long I follow my dreams where I'm happy. And I was already hired today by someone else."

"Pray tell who that is?"

"I'm not going any further than this. Good night. And please don't call me again." I hung without letting him say another word. Now they've called. What's next a personal visit?

I throw myself back to bed and hope tomorrow is a better day. Wait tomorrow is Friday. Did Dr. Banner know that? All the sudden my head starts to tingle. I shot up from my bed and focused. The danger sounds like it's coming from the front door. I can't change in here. They'll suspected. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911, and snuck over to Aunt May's room to wake her.

**Avenger POV**

"I like the kid. There aren't many kids like him left these days. Good call Bruce."

Bruce lifted his glass up to Tony and smiled. "It wasn't just that. I also had a personal agenda."

"Bruce having a personal agenda? This isn't like you Bruce," noted Stark.

"Why else did you hire him?" asked Steve.

"Well a couple weeks ago, me, Pym and Reeds were having a breakfast after staying up late on a project and crossed on the subject about an old colleagues of ours, Dr. Parker and Conners."

"What didn't he turn into a lizard two years ago?" pointed Clint.

"Yes. He and Dr. Parker were in the biology department that also included the cross species project."

"What happened to Dr. Parker? Was he a part of Conners' thing of turning into a lizard?"

"No actually he and his wife passed away fourteen years ago in a plane crash overseas. There was some rumors that they were selling information for bioterrorists but there was no founding for it."

"Impossible." Logan spoke up. "I know Richard and his wife. They were undercover trying to expose Oscorp for who they really are. That's sort of how I met them. They saved my hide when I was captured for possible experimentation. They're duplicity might costed them their lives."

Everyone was silent at the table so Natasha spoke up. "Is that why you hired Peter?"

"Yeah, I thought that I could be a good influence on the kid and keep him from getting grabbed by Oscorp. There was also rumors that Peter helped solved his father's formula for the cross species serum with Conners. I think he didn't know what he was really doing. But to have that sort of intelligence and then some would look valuable to Oscorp. Yet when the applications came in for my assistant, and Peter was one of them, I didn't hesitate."

"Well can he handle being around you and the Hulk?"

"We'll find out Friday."

"Uh, Bruce."

"Yeah, Pepper."

"Tomorrow is Friday."

"Sir there is a problem that woud require your attention."

"What is it Jarvis?"

"I caught a report of a home invasion gone wrong in Queens and it might concern Dr. Banner's new assistant. I'm still scanning for new information."

Everyone got up and went over to the computer screens as Jarvis put on Peter's file and the news.

"We are here live in front of a police tape, where police here are currently trying to apprehend the break in situation here in Forest Hills."

"That's where Peter lives."

**LOL. Bruce has become the bumbling professor from Flubber who can't keep track of the date! So here is chapter three. Can't wait to start working on four! I would like to thank my current followers for the Marvel fanfiction, spidermanfan1, Paranatural and Kosmic for following me and my stories. I'm trying to keep this fanfiction on Peter getting to know the Avengers and their antics before the movie Age of Ultron comes out. I hope I can put it off as much as I can. Please comment. And I am so glad I'm getting many views. I'm on a roll. And someone just added my story to their community!**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking for Parker

Avengers age of ultron 4

**2,000 views in 18 days since publishing! Thank you everybody! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And thank you Ebonanite for putting me in a community. Previously on the last chapter: Peter gets hired as Bruce's new assistant in R&D. Bruce hires him for more personal reasons. Peter has to figure out how to get his Aunt out while people breaking into their home. Is it Oscorp? Hydra? Stay tuned into my story to find out? You will have to deal with cliffhangers readers. I've been getting busy on other stuff for spring semester and like I said I'm trying to hold this off until Avengers 2 comes out. I'm kinda focusing on how Peter is dealing with this new environment and how he starts learning to trust again. I'm thinking about bringing in the characters from Ultimate Spiderman. It would be a good way to start.**

**Forest Hills**

30 minutes before the news crew and cops arrive.

I tiptoed over to Aunt May's room and closed the door behind me. She didn't wake up but I could hear different amount of people creeping into the house and static radio chatter thanks to my heightened senses. I quickly tiptoed over to Aunt May and shook her awake.

"What. Peter what it is i-," I covered and placed my finger over my mouth.

"Shush, May there are people downstairs. I dialed the cops but the signal is not going through. We need to sneak out the window and get to the neighbors."

She nodded and got up to put on her robe. I got on a jacket and had a back pack on for emergencies. My suit luckily is where no one would find it. My journals of ideas and formulas that can't fall into the wrong hands. I need to get them away from the house. More importantly Aunt May. Getting her shoes on I lead her over to the window. I took one of her chairs and jammed it to the door while Aunt May tries to get the window open. By the time May gets the window open, my spider senses go of again and directs me to my room. Looks like they have already got to my room. My senses went off again only louder as I felt them getting closer.

I direct Aunt May to climb out the window and I climbed out after her onto the roof over the back door. The door made a rattled and jostled sound after the try to break in. No time. I put my backpack on May and get her to start climbing down as I helped.

"I'll climb down after you while you run to neighbors. I promise," Damn. Why do I feel like I just lied to her? "Aunt May. The minute you get help, hide the bag. Even if the cops and neighbors ask, hide it and get it to Dr. Banner at Stark Tower. It can't get into the wrong hands. Ok? I need you to trust me." She nodded as she dropped to the ground while I start to get down the same way. I see her running over to one of the gates to the neighbors' back yard while I cross the yard after her as I hear the door to Aunt May's room burst open.

My spider senses went off and I turned to see men bursting out of the kitchen door and their guns pointed at me.

"Freeze Parker!"

Forget that! I ran like hell to the gate. I heard them run after me and tackle me to the ground. Man, do I hate pretending. I tried kick them off as humanly as possible. I felt sharp small stabs done into my leg causing me to feel weak in my struggle. With a punch to one of their faces I finally got free and kicked the other guy off and made my way to the gate, hoping Aunt May reached the neighbors and called the cops.

I almost made it to the gate door as I felt electric shocks run through my body, paralyzing me. Normally I can fight these kinds of shocks since fighting Electro. Wait the shots they gave me. What is it doing to me? I fell to the ground as the shocks stopped. Black dots start to cover my vision. Gathering my strength I pushed off the ground and ran towards the gate again. Once again I felt the shocks run through my body locking my muscles I crawled to the gate.

"This kid should be down by now!"

"Then hit him again!"

The shocks course through my body stronger than ever to point my lungs weren't even working. Finally before I suffocated, they stopped. I dropped to the ground, gasping for air, feeling like I was going to pass out. I heard one of them walking toward me as the other talked on the radio.

"Subject has been captured. Waiting for extraction," he said in a deep accent. Wait is that German? Russian? In between? I felt someone stand over me as the wind started to pick up, with the sound of rotor blades. The man crouched close to me, causing heart to race even though I nearly see darkness.

"Your family has ran from Hydra long enough Parker. Let's what our associates want from that little brown head of yours," he spoke without an accent. I looked hard to see if I could identify him.  
>He wore a mask with bits of burnt skin showing, along with tactical gear that has a symbol of… No…. Hydra! My world went dark.<p>

"Sir…we're ready… have the second Parker… take him to Oscorp black site."

**Hell's Kitchen**

**Murdock's POV**

Throwing the keys on the counter, I went over to the oven to heat up some pizza and turned on the television. I always left it on the news channels, strangely most of the time on the Daily Bugle News. They usually dish out on government not keeping a leash on the avengers and other super powered beings, which is funny because they are the ones who bring corruption out to light. But they do provide speculation on my suspects that could lead me to where they do illegal activities.

"Right now we are reporting live in Forest Hills, Queens, where police are investigating a break in at family home residence of May Parker and her nephew, Peter Parker…"

"What?" I grabbed the remote and raised the volume. Though not much more than needed.

"Sources indicated that there was a break in by robbers late during the night and took Peter Parker hostage when the robbery went wrong. Peter is 19 and a freshman of Empire State University. Police are waiting on a response from Peter's kidnappers. I have a note here from May Parker as she is unable to come before the camera to make her statement."

"'Please let Peter go. He has done nothing wrong to anyone. He is a good boy. Please let my boy go home to me. Why did you take him?' If you are listening to May Parker's message, please, I urge you to find it in yourself to return the kid safe and sound to his family. This is Melissa Chanson reporting out from Forest Hills. Back to you Jameson."

"Thank you Melissa. I also feel the same way many employees here at the Daily Bugle are feeling. Peter was and is still an employee here at the Daily Bugle. I can only hope that the police are doing their best to find Parker. And Spiderman better hope that he is not involved in this or else!"

I hit the off button and made my way over my secret chambers. Going in I started shedding off my clothes and pulled on my Daredevil gear to make my way to the roof. Making sure everything was functional, I jump off and ran towards Queens. The kid may not exactly know it but I knew who he was after he and I had a run together since we were after the same guy months ago. We disagreed on each other's tactics in fighting crime, but eventually got along with each other. And I also understood why he disappeared.

Despite being blind I could make out his face. I after describing him to a discreet sketch artist in NYPD, I got a hit on a Peter Parker. When he asked me why I was looking for him, I said, 'He seemed like a good kid helping a blind man out in a bind. I wanted to go thank him.' Since I am a lawyer I didn't need to ask for anything else. Found that he is smart, with a big goals to make a brighter future.

Jumping on top of a truck, I ride it over the bridge leading to Queens. I hope I am not too late.

**Avengers Tower**

"Jarvis hack into the NYPD database and cameras in Queens. Bring up everything they have on this."

"Right away sir."

Everyone started to scramble around to look through the information Jarvis was bringing in.

"Sir, shall I also bring up satellite feeds that were over the area?"

"You always know what to ask for Jarvis. Did you guys find anything yet?"

"The witness reports state that the neighbors heard a loud humming sound and the wind blowing hard outside," stated Natasha.

"But there wasn't any weather for wind forecasted for tonight and meteorology satellite reading show no sudden change in weather," pointed out Sam.

"Jarvis can you bring a thermal picture of Peter's house during the assault?" asked Steve.

"Yes sir. Here it is now."

The big showed the satellite feed of a group of men moving into the house while another group circle the sides of the house to enter through the back door. Two other heat signatures show them leaving the premises. One ran to the fence and went to the neighbor's yard. The other was struggling with several men and managed to break them off to continue heading to the neighbor's yard. The heat signature stopped all the sudden but continued to head to the fence only moving more slowly and looks like in his knees. Finally the signature collapses while the group surrounds their target. The final images show an aircraft hovering the yard covering the other signatures. Two minutes later the aircraft left and the heat signatures from the group was gone, indicating their extraction.

"Jarvis can you track to where the heat signature from that air craft went?"

"I can only track it as far as the docks of Queens sir. A signal interference has the area protected."

"Alright then let's gear up. Jarvis keep us updated of the area. Let's go."

"Wait now hold on Tony, shouldn't we also alert the cops? They're also looking for Peter!" noted Pepper.

"Hon, we are going to check the place out. Some recon. If Peter is there, then we will call the cops."

"Besides Peter just got hired by Bruce today and he's met us. Hydra could've been scoping us out without us knowing and is using him to flush us out," noted Natasha.

"Could be. Let's focus on finding Peter. That's priority number one. Let's get into two groups. Group one goes to Peter's house and group two goes with me to the docks. Let's move out!" commanded Steve.

Grabbing their gear, Ironman, Cap, Thor, Falcon and Iron Warrior make their way to the docks while Black Widow, Bruce, Wolverine go to Peter's house.

"Remind me why we are not taking one of our heavy hitters with us," Logan droned over the comm.

"Because I can help more by looking around to see why they took Peter. You saw the footage Logan. No one just does a robbery with that many people and an aircraft as a getaway."

"Banner has a point, Wolverine," agreed Thor, "Is it these people you talked about earlier the ones that took him? I doubt Parker is a likely target for Hydra just to get to us."

"We do have people that are more personal to us. So why Peter?" asked Steve.

"What about Oscorp?"

"What about them Stark?" asked Natasha, driving at nerve wrecking speeds while not caught by the cops.

"I mean you said it yourself Bruce. Peter's family has a history with Oscorp. Especially when they believe Peter had a hand in developing that serum. That alone makes him valuable enough to be kidnapped. But why now?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough, Tony," reassured Rhodey.

**Forest Hill, Queens: Parker residence.**

Arriving at Queens the police are wrapping up of what they could do to find any evidence of a robbery and a kidnapping. When they group arrived, the police met them with skepticism. Natasha texted the guys that they're not letting them through. Then her phone started to ring.

"Natasha, this is Rhodey, hand the phone to the detective in charge. I'll take care of it."

Natasha found the detective in charge and handed the phone to him.

"Hello?"

"Sir, this is Lt. Col. Rhodes of the U.S. Air Force. We just caught wind of what just happened. We believe this a pro job in kidnapping and is involved with terrorist activities we are currently investigating. With your permission may we enter in, sir."

The detective gave out a long sigh and went and looked up to the sky for help. "Fine. You have access. I'll let the captain know. But good luck. But wait is the kid a suspect for this?"

"No sir he is a victim in all of this. Thank you sir."

The detective nodded and handed the phone back to Natasha and gestured them to follow him to the house.

"We interviewed the neighbors and weren't able to get much. What ever happened was quick and fast. Our K-9s lost Parker's trail in the backyard as if he vanished into thin air. His Aunt is confused on what happened."

"Det., is there anyone on the second floor?" asked Logan.

"No we finished about 15 minutes ago."

"Mind if I had a look?"

"Go right ahead," he answered waving his arm tiredly at the stairs.

Logan immediately went up and went into hunter mode. He picked another scent upstairs the minute they walked into the house. Brandishing his claws, bursts through Peter's room to only catch a figure climbing out the window in a hurry.

"They always run." Climbing out, Logan chases the red clad intruder, who is holding a bundle in his hand across the roofs.

**Kitchen area at Parker's Residence.**

May sat there toying with her tea cup. The only thing on her mind was that her boy was gone. Nothing was going to bring him back. 'No! I can't think like that! He'll come back like he does' I cough snapped her out of her thoughts. She looks up to see a Banner, Natasha and the detective with them standing at the threshold to the kitchen.

"Miss Parker, these people are also assisting in looking for your nephew. They would like to ask you some questions."

May nodded her head gestured over to the kitchen to invite them in and got up to pour them coffee.

"I'll be at the front just in case."

The Natasha nodded turned back to May, who serving a mug of coffee to each of them. Banner, took a sip and began the introductions.

"Ms. Parker, my name is Bruce Banner and this is my colleague, Natasha Romanoff. We are currently-"

"Wait! Did you just say your name is Bruce Banner?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you work at the Stark Tower?"

"Yes, actually I just hired Peter today to be my assistant."

May looked over behind them to see if the detective had left. Then she got up and signaled them to follow her outside. When they reached the bushes that were next to the gate, May reached behind them and pulled out Peter's backpack out. She turned and handed to Bruce.

"When Peter was helping me down from my bedroom window, he said to hide this and give it to you. I ran past the gate to here and dumped it behind the bushes and went to the neighbors to call for help. Then I noticed Peter wasn't behind me, and the gate was closed shut. I heard men shouting and struggles going on behind that door. I tried to pull it open but it was no use. So I ran as fast I could to warn the neighbors. They woke up and called the police for me. We heard loud rustling and wind blowing outside. Next thing I know Peter is gone and police saying they can't find any trace of him," she finished with tears trailing down her eyes.

Natasha looked at her with pity and tried to comfort her while Bruce look through the bags contents. He found journal and notebooks in there along with a hard drive and a couple flash drives and cd's. They went back to kitchen for more coffee and settled down in the living room.

The notebooks and journals were dated so, he able to go through them in order. He was astonished how bright Peter really is and the fact that these journal outshone most of his essays and work so far in science. There are some things that made theories seem possible. Strangely, they referenced a little to Spiderman.

Some of them were notes about Oscorp and their hidden activities. Was he investigating them? His thoughts were interrupted as a loud knock turned their attentions to the door with a somewhat soaked dirtied Logan stood with a frustrated look on his face.

Bruce opened his mouth to ask but closed it quickly from Logan's deadly glare. May was saw that differently though.

"What has happened to you? You're soaking wet. Come sit down. I'll pour you some coffee."

Logan immediately sat down as May gave him a warm mug of coffee. Logan not waiting for the coffee to cool drank some it.

"That's some nice black coffee ma'am."

"Thank you. Now why are so wet and dirty?"

"I...uh...was trying to follow a lead down by the river banks and fell in. Didn't have time to change. The lead was a dead end."

"Was it about Peter?"

"No ma'am. Sorry it was a different case," he lied. "We'll do everything we can."

As the left the Parker's residence, Logan recounted his chase of the red clad figure.

"He moves pretty fast and every time I get close to him he changes his pattern of running and slips away. Next thing I know I'm following to the bridge, where I finally caught up to him. We struggled for a bit. He was carrying a bundle from Peter's room by the smell of it. Before I know it he flips me over him and into the bank. I reemerge to find him long gone."

"What did he look like?" asked Natasha.

"Red leathery suit all over except for his nose and mouth area. Tiny red visors for eyes and two d's overlaying each other."

"Wait hold on! Did his head look like they were protruding tiny horns like a devil and had a baton sheathed on his boot?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Know him? He was an old friend of mine when I defected to SHIELD. His name is Dare Devil. And one of the only people to elude me when I try to shadow him."

Bruce nodded while taking in this information. "Does he work for anything criminal wise?"

"No. Actually he is more of a dead set on vengeful justice on people who were not found guilty when they have committed a crime. He's not a double agent either. He is a vigilante just like Spiderman."

"Well do you know how to contact him?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah. We'll set up at meeting place, so we can question him."

"Like 'why were you in Peter's room tonight?'" grumbled Logan.

"Exactly that." She pressed on the accelerator pedal and sped back to Stark Tower.

**Uh oh. New twists! Dare Devil protecting Spiderman's secret identity. Another Parker! Who could it be? How will Peter be rescued? Is Harry Osborn involved? What new obstacles await for our favorite web slinger? I know and you have to wait to find out. And by the way, to answer some of your questions. Logan was more like visiting and reacquainting with Steve, and happened to be at the right time. He and Cap are old war buddies and want to help Bucky if they can find him. ****I don't even know! ****Mwuahahahaha! I'm so evil! Please review with ideas and constructive criticism is very sought out. I just updated because thanks to reviews about spoilers. Sorry!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Safe with Me Part 1

**Chapter 5: Your secret is safe with me Part 1**

**(Small surprise for you readers.)**

**Brooklyn Bridge, in transit to Manhattan on top of a bus.**

**Murdock POV**

"Dare Devil to Winter Soldier. I got what I came for at the Parker house. They kidnapped the Parker boy and left by aerial transport. I tried to stay to hear more but one of them knew I was in the house and chased me to the river. We struggled for a bit but I got the upper hand and made sure he couldn't track me."

"Alright so that confirms it. Me and Kinney here…"

"For the last time, it's X-23! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you don't use my code name! And I'm in the system."

"Well X-23 and I found the check point facility of the vehicles and equipment used to capture these kids. There's a lot of it. X-23 is hacking in to find out where the destinations used in the last two hours. Given the time we have about an hour before they start doing anything really traumatizing to them."

"Alright, I'm gonna head over to the locations you guys find the fa…. Speak of the devil. More like a spider." My phone vibrated with an encoded Morse code message from a blocked number, from my phone was telling me. It said call back womanizer. I chuckled at that reference of me. The first time someone called me that was when Natasha Romanoff defected to SHIELD and we worked a case together.

"What is it?" asked Barnes.

"A message to call an old colleague back. I'll have you listen in. I think you'll recognize her." With that I called the number from the message and put it to my ear with the comm. link in it. It rung a couple time before it sounded like someone answered. "Well if isn't little widow! How is it going now that you have no allegiances?"

"Shut your mouth Murdock. You don't know what you are talking about," She answered in an irritated tone. But I couldn't help but feel guilty for my comment. "We know that you were at Peter's house. Logan chased you while you were taking something out of his room. We need to talk without you chickening out. We'll give you coordinates to meet us."

"As long as your dog doesn't try to skewer me. We'll meet and I'll answer your questions."

"These are the coordinates. Meet us in thirty minutes. And bring whatever you took from Peter's room."

"Will do. And Natasha?"

"…."

"It's good to know you're still alive."

"Thanks." She hung up after answering. The phone vibrated again in Morse code with the address to meet her at. I forwarded it to Barnes and Kinney. When we began to work with each other, Laura and Barnes upgraded my phone to facilitate hacking and information.

"Hey guys, that address Romanoff forwarded to us is nearby the facility where Hydra took the hostages. Today is just full of…" she stopped and heard her faintly sniff loudly. "We got company."

"Is it Hydra?"

"Not from what I can smell and hear sir. I'll activate the cameras to see who."

"We'll have to pick this up later. Meet us at the facility."

"Roger that, Barnes. And if the Avengers run into us?"

"Try to get them to help either way. We'll need it for this one. Deadpool is still scouting the area. I'll send him over to you. Over and out."

**Underground Oscorp Facility**

**Peter POV**

The world felt cold to me since getting knocked out by those guys. My ears began to pick up faint echoed noises. I tried moving but nothing happened, plus I can't feel anything yet. Those guys who grabbed me. They said they 'have the second Parker'. They probably have Aunt May. Where would they keep her?

My thoughts are interrupted as some tingling feeling began to come back to my body. The voices started grow louder to more discernable muffling to where I could make out a bit of what they were saying.

"Now strap him to the table next to the gurney next to the other subjects I want them to see. And make sure the cuffs are tight."

Other subjects? That doesn't seem like a way to describe Aunt May. Who are these subjects he is describing? I focus more on trying to wake up and move more and try to open my eyes. Finally, I manage to flutter my eyes only to squint them shut from a bright light shining right at me.

"Oh, good I see you are awake."

No. No, I know that voice. I haven't heard him for months. I force my eyes open again only to stare right back into the eyes of someone that once considered a friend. Part human and part goblin.

"How the hell did you get out of jail?"

"Unlike you Pete, I like to keep my friends. Especially ones with connections. I heard you been trying make some new friends no doubt," he answered with a sick grin, causing a shiver to run through my body. "And my friends and, oh, even me would like to find out what makes your body tick."

"Uh, no thank you. Plus I don't any of you guys are certified to play 'Operation'."

"Again with your stupid jokes," sighed Harry. "No matter. I have someone here that I know that you would have love to meet."

"Who? Dr. Phil? That would make that this such a more meaningful than nothing conversation," I jabbed at him as my gaze follow him to another part of the room. HE gave a wave to someone and lights came on with people in these glass cases suspended by some liquid and alive through breathing masks. They all appeared to be awake and confused and…. Familiar! They go to college with me and I share classes with them. IS he going to use them as experiments? They began to notice me strapped on the table widen their eyes with fear.

"As you can they have special gifts that are different from your but also quite unique and powerful. Amazing that they came all over the world and settled to learn from the same college. Wakanda, Nepal, the rest are right here from the states. We're going to use you as a demonstration for those who have an interesting biology."

My heart rate sped up and I could hear the monitor beeping faster. It's actually going to happen. One of my worst nightmares.

"First off we need a good amount of samples from you before we proceed. And no anesthesia. They want to see how much can be tolerated from you."

"Why, because you chickened out Globin?"

"Shut UP!" screeched Harry, as he sauntered over to a table and came back with the syringe in hand. Horror and fear filled my body as I struggled against my bonds to no avail. They probably gave me the same thing to weaken me when they grabbed me.

"You see Peter, my friends here want to recreate what you have. Have super strength, agility, and an incredible healing rate. In fact they have kept an eye on your family much longer than mine has." He sat crossed legged and casually looked at me as if this wasn't a psychotic life threatening situation.

"Where are you going with this?"

"What Mr. Osborn is failing to say is that my clients know for certain that you are the descendant of Hydra's assassin the Winter Soldier. One of their best specimens," spoke a voice from the shadows. I tore my gaze from Harry and looked to corner where a man in a trench coat and a hat covered his features.

"Whoa, hold the phone. The Winter what?"

"The Winter Soldier. Once a soldier from the WW2 thought dead, made it perfect for them to make him into their weapon. Without him even knowing had left a family behind. Hydra has kept an eye on you all for this reason. Now sadly, we cannot recreate the experiments and the spiders that your father made but luckily those board idiots decided to keep the venom from the spiders. Our 'volunteers' unfortunately didn't survive the procedures and left us a couple dosages left. So the only other thing came to mind."

Oh crap. They figured it out. But how? Only dad knew about that. "I'm guessing you're wondering how I figured out your father's safe in his plan. Elementary, your father was always leaving you clues and the fact that it was 'unknown' human DNA used in the procedure. It made complete sense when I figured out it was you trapeze about as Spiderman."

My heart pounded like crazy and was the only I heard as he walked out a little more out of the dark corner, though it didn't do anything to reveal his face. "We want to see how much you have that can help us make our own army. IT's a shame that you waste talents on such trivial things these days. The media still labels you as a menace and you still waste your life. No matter. We'll if you can give us anything useful to work on and if you are still alive perhaps become an employee for my clients here."

"Give? Give! More like taking what you like just because you all are a bunch of sadists! You don't know if you can succeed in making more of me. They could die and it wouldn't work."

"And that's why we have you. If more die, we can still use whatever method necessary to make you our new soldier. I'm sure you'll fit in." He looked over to Harry and nodded.

Harry nodded back with that sick grin of his and got off the table. He grasped my chin and forced meto turn my head to the side to leave my neck exposed as he readied the syringe. I looked to the others in the glass tubes who are trying to struggle against their cages. Then I saw her. They have Angelica? My thoughts are interrupted as I felt poked with the syringe.

"Hey let me go elf! Why don't you stick that to yourself?"

"I did and this what I got Pete!" And with that he jabbed the needle into me, injecting whatever it was. He pulled it out and let my chin go. The others looked back at me with fear trying to form words. All the sudden my head and back began to throb with pain.

"H…Harry! W…What's happening to me! What did you give me?" I began to shake and whimper from the fever. That one was a pain and doozy. And it's getting worse. I'm trying to figure a way out of this but nothing is coming to mind. I can't even form a coherent thought as I watched people with coats and aprons prepare a tray of vials and sharp objects.

"Hey don't worry, it's just going to make watching hurt even more. I even have front row seats. Too bad it's a private viewing." I struggled more against the restraints in vain. Damn, my head feels like its splitting. I felt something wet and spongy dab my torso.

"Alright subject is prepped for biopsy. Hand me the scalpel. About to make insertion into the chest cavity.

'Hey, it's going to be okay! You just need to breathe!' I tried to struggle but the pain somehow numbed my ability move except feel them cutting into me. Pain shocked through me more as they poked my tissues and muscles and cut out samples.

"I-," for the first time in months I felt helpless.

**Murdock POV**

I put my phone back into my pouch and ran to the meet. I wonder if Peter ever told them about his secret. It would make sense of he did or didn't. Though it would be better if they knew than Hydra or Oscorp finding out. Knowing what I know of Barnes and Laura, they would use any means necessary to protect people from suffering the same agony they suffered.

With the place to meet Natasha and Logan coming close, I hold on to Peter's suit more tightly, hoping I can get them to focus on finding the Hydra facility and rescue those kids.

I make a final leap and land right in front of the group. Because of my heighten senses picked up three people waiting for my beside some ventilation vents.

**Omniscient POV**

"Alright let's get this over with. I have to be somewhere else." Murdock greeted nonchalantly.

"Oh, somewhere you have to be devil?" asked Natasha.

"Yes. It's somewhere we should all be."

"Where is that?" asked Banner with irritation laced in his voice.

"A couple contacts if mine were in town during Peter Parker's abduction. They are currently tracking and destroying Hydra facilities. Right now they have located the one we need to breach surprisingly nearby here and has more hostages."

"Really? Then let's not waste any more time and bust the place," announced Logan.

Murdock turned to Logan and held his hand up. "Not so fast. We need to wait for the others if this is going to succeed. If there are more of us, then we can thin there ranks more quickly and prevent them focusing on trying to extract the most wanted hostages."

"Wait, who are your contacts?" asked Natasha, getting her stingers ready if he tries to run.

"You'll see them when we see them. Right now let's focus on scouting the place before the others get here."

"Fine, but another thing. What's in the bundle?" pointed Logan, picking up Peter's scent again.

"I'm holding it on for Peter, I promise to give it to him."

"Hmm," Logan scoffed in return.

Natasha dialed the team while eyeing Dare Devil suspiciously, wondering how is it that this kid is connected to Hydra, Oscorp and Dare Devil at the same time? comm rang a couple times before Steve answered.

"Cap here."

"Uh, Cap, we got the location of where Hydra is hiding Peter and more hostages."

"So did us just now. And you're not gonna believe who we ran into here."

"Who is it?"

"Well…"

**Queens, the Docks.**

**Avengers POV**

"_Okay I just did a thermal scan. No one is inside expect two in there," affirmed Tony._

"_Alright we go in pairs at the side entrances to get the drop on them."_

_"That won't be necessary Steve." said an unaccounted voice._

_"Uh, who was that," asked a nervous Falcon._

_"An old friend who finally got most of his head screwed right after what Hydra did to me."_

_Steve's eyes widen in shock, recognizing the voice on the other end. "Bu-Bucky? Is that you?"_

_"The one __and __only punk."_

_They team looked at each other and Steve with worried eyes. They knew vaguely what happened the last time Steve and Barnes fought each other. Steve nearly died and Barnes disappeared._

_"Why are you in there," asked Clint._

_"We are actually hacking into Hydra's database and manifests. Would you care to join us?"_

_"Who is 'us'," pushed Clint. Clint wasn't there when SHIELD fell. He wasn't there when Natasha, Fury and Rogers needed his help. He isn't taking the sidelines to this for sure._

_"A young lady who also wants payback against Hydra. I'll introduce you if you like,"_

_"Are you armed?"_

_"Who the heck you think you're talking to?" And the line cut out._

_"So do we go in?" suggested Stark who was confused about the situation. _

_"Look, we are going to be wasting time if we start a debate about this, we are on the clock people," commented Rhodey in firm voice._

_They stared at each other for a few minutes before__ finally deliberating to go inside except Hawkeye who hung back a little to have a better view to look out for traps. Inside they find a brown haired girl leaning a little over a console not once glancing up from her task at hand. Beside her was someone Steve and Sam had been looking for almost a year. He definitely got a hair cut, making him look more professional and yet casual at the same time. 'A very Bucky thing of him to do.'_

_He looked at Bucky's eyes, hoping there is some form recognition in his eyes that wasn't there the first time around. He noticed that he was wearing a face mask much like the one he wore when they fought each at the causeway back at D.C.. Bucky raised his hand to the side of his face followed by a click. The mask parted in two and peeled back showing just about most of his face. He was grinning._

_"Well I see you're still following trouble around punk."_

_"Good to see you again you jerk," Steve answered back with their signature banter. "Where have you been?"_

_Bucky just shrugged his shoulders and jerked a thumb over shoulders to the rest of the facility. "Been paying back Hydra in kind for their generous hospitality they have been giving me for the past 70 years. Why are you guys here at this particular one?"_

_"We are trying to find a young friend of ours. He was kidnapped this evening and we think HYDRA had something to do with it," explained Hawkeye, who was eyeing both of them with suspicion. "Why are you here at this particular facility?" he asked, repeating their question back to them._

_Bucky quirked his eyebrow at that. "We are looking into something similar as well. We noticed that Hydra is rounding up potential individuals with special gifts and abilities. We managed to figure out that they are being held up at a facility at the Manhattan docks just across the river. Plan is pretty much rescue the hostages and destroy the facility. We didn't expect you guys to come crashing the party."_

_"Uh, who is the girl?" Tony asked pointedly at Laura who still is facing the console she is data mining from._

_"Her name Laura Kinney, also known as X-23. Found her at a Hydra facility in Canada. She sort of in the same predicament I was in." answered Bucky since Laura stayed silent focused._

_"Laura, is there a Peter Parker on that manifest of people transported?" asked Sam._

_"Hold on," she murmured while typing furiously on the keyboard. "Yes, he was brought in under heavy sedation and taken to a research facility of theirs in Manhattan."_

"_Wait. Where are the guards?" asked Sam._

"_Knocked out and put in the crate by the wall behind you guys," Bucky answered nonchalantly. He turned to the others after Laura unplugged her device with intel from Hydra. "So are you comin' with us to bust their joint or not?"_

**Present **

"We're on our way to rendezvous with you right now."

"Copy that Cap. And uh, Steve? Is Bucky alright in the head? I don't want any more surprises," she skeptically commented.

"He's alright. He wants to help us. We'll meet in a little bit. Copy?"

"Copy that and be careful."

The call cut but Steve's reassurance didn't do anything to lower her stress levels. What if Barnes is playing them? What if he goes berserk or under their control with the post hypnotic crap that she went through no doubt Hydra also did those to him.

"Oh, yo hooo," a male voice called out in a sing songy voice.

"Uh, who was that?" asked Bruce.

Wolverine sniffed the air and immediately groaned. "No. Did he had to be involved? I rather be going through the adamantium process instead of him."

"Again, who is it?" demanded Natasha.

"It is I, The Merc with the Mouth," triumphantly announced Deadpool landing next Dare Devil eyeing the bundle looking very familiar.

"Wade, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Logan.

"Met Frankenstein and your little pup at a hotel and set me straight. I get to unalive bad guys and blow 'em up! BOOM!" he finished with a maniacal laugh.

"Anyways, we need to hurry, who knows what Hydra is doing to these kids." Stated Murdock

While making their way to the location, Deadpool began eye the bundle a lot more. Before reaching the facility, he grabbed it and flung it open. (And what can you say? It's Deadpool.)

"Deadpool give it back!"

"Wait, this is Web head's suit. Why do ya have it Batman?"

"I…" Murdock was actually stuck. What else can he say in defense of evidence in plain sight? Wolverine took another whiff of the costume and immediately put two and two together. Peter Parker is Spiderman! Wait? What did Deadpool mean my 'little pup'?

**Next on Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

"_Why did he hide that from us!"_

"_You are going to die watching us experiment on your buddies!"_

"_NO! Leave him alone!"_

"_We're just a bunch of freaks here!"_

"_I just wanted to protect everyone from me."_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please stay tuned in for the next part. Afterwards it will focus on Peter a little more. Going through commentary videos and info on the Civil War, Peter is a major play of morality and being a buffer between opposing sides. I got inspired by Fanfic writer, youngjusticefanatic. Figured something should be a good unique twist for this story. Please review and comment. Did major rewriting and editing. And by the way that part in the last chapter where Peter was subdued, he was blacking out so there isn't another Parker. My bad. He was hearing parts of a radio conversation. If you hit about 59 to 60 reviews, I will post it the next one. Maybe. Please proof read for me let me know in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Safe with Me Part 2

**Chapter 6: Safe with me Part 2**

**The subjects that witness Peter getting tortured are not the Maximoff twins. All will be revealed just keep reading. Thank you for being patient. I was experiencing writers block. On spring Break! The cruelty. To the last comment. Peter can exceed the human endurance for pain as seen when Electro was pretty much frying him in the second movie. And when the Lizard was about to pretty much choke him to death. A normal person would've been dead. **

**Avengers POV**

"So out with it you two!" shouted Natasha, very irritated she didn't see this coming at all.

Logan looked like he was going to torture them for information. Dead Pool looked at the costume finally figuring it out as well and felt guilty as if he had betrayed Web Head. Whenever he was in the city he would give tips to Web head on who had connections to major criminals he was investigating. Web head never mistreated and smacked him around rightfully for the crazy and explosive stunts he would pull around Spiderman. They would always share a good hotdog from a stand near them. Never would imagine a kid was Spiderman!

"I never thought...why did...we need to get Web head out of there," mumbled Dead Pool.

"You are going to explain yourself now Murdock," grunted Natasha.

"No choice, I guess. Okay, the suit belongs to Parker. And no he is not into that cosplay stuff. He's the real deal. I think that's why they really grabbed him."

Bruce looked at the suit in Dead Pool's hands and back at Murdock, realizing how grave the situation is now. While this was sinking in for everyone, the rest of the Avengers arrived with Barnes and Kinney in tow. Wolverine nose picked a familiar scent that was similar to his, on the girl. He looked to Wade, his eyes asking the one type of question you don't want to say aloud incase its wrong or downright horrible. 'Is she mine?' Wade nodded to him as the others came closer.

"So, I'm guessing we are all accounted for," stated Barnes glancing at everyone, but noticed the Spiderman suit in Dead Pool's hands. "Hey where is that Spiderman I've hearing about? Isn't he a part of your team, Steve?"

"Uh, no we never have really been able to meet Spiderman yet."

"Then why is Dead Pool holding his suit? Did you something Wade?" Barnes questioned Wade, reaching for his sidearm.

"No no no no no, I didn't...Murdock here...," he answered panickly pointing at Murdock but didn't want to reveal Spiderman's identity to them. Natasha just about had enough of this believing it was pointless to hide it when the rest of them are going to find out anyway.

"Peter Parker is Spiderman. That's why Hydra took him," she bluntly stated in a flat tone. 'Enough time has been wasted.' she thought.

The rest of the guys were dumbstruck, including Banner who was still trying to get over the shock of his new assistant being the local hero in town. Barnes and Kinney, who were not part of the events yesterday, just stood there.

"Who the hell is Peter Parker?" asked Kinney.

"He's an intern of mine that I just hired yesterday. I thought they kidnapped him because he was the son of an old colleague of mine who did research into genetics. Not...," stopped Bruce feeling worse for not able to protect Peter still from bad people wanting to grab him.

"Well, if we're done exchanging stories here then let's get ready to rescue these kids and get them somewhere safe," stated Bucky, readying his weapons. "You guys got something that can transport these kids to the tower?"

"I actually have something in mind," answered Tony while doing some stuff on his holographic computer. "Why did he hide that from us?!"

"What?" asked Murdock, who probably knew what Tony was talking about.

"I mean when we were meeting Peter for lunch, why didn't he come out with his thing about being Spiderman? I mean we could've helped him. And got it, we will have transport waiting for us and Maria will be our eyes and ears at the Tower. Still why didn't Parker say anything?"

"This isn't the time for that Stark. We'll get our answers when it's the right time. So what do you have on the facility Bucky?" asked Cap, getting into his leader role in plan making.

**Peter POV**

**HYDRA Research Facility.**

After a while they finally stopped since I was getting to the point where I could have a heart attack and die from the trauma, much to Harry's chagrin. They mainly were looking into my insides a little by hitting the first layer by inserting biopsy cameras. As painful as it was they finally stitched me back up and gave me a bit of sedative to calm down. No doubt for the next round. Everyone left except for two guards stationed at the door. I overheard them making fun of me for being in pain. Wow, room still had a bunch of psychos in here.

I glanced over to my classmates held in the tubes. Suddenly remembered their names. Danny Rand, Ava Alaya, Lucas Cage, Sam Alexander and Angelica Jones. They looked relieved that I was okay and still alive. I bet they are scared out of their minds that they will receive the same treatment. I felt I like I have more movement now. Whatever they gave me must be wearing off a little. I tugged at the straps and surprisingly they gave a little. I looked over to the guards, who are apparently too busy setting bets on how I will act on the next round of torture. I closed my eyes and focused my strength. Before I could do anything, the guards began to argue with someone on the radio. I concentrated my hearing, and heard some radio chatter about the facility being breached and under attack with gunfire in the background. A low boom went off and shook the room a tiny bit. The guards went outside the door and sealed the room.

"Finally!" I shouted, tugging with whatever strength I had available and got free. I rolled off the table and groaned in pain feeling the stitches pulling and tissues missing some parts. I looked over to my classmates and saw them panicking. I wonder if they could hear anything that was said before. "Hey can you hear me?"

They all nodded and pointed to a console that held the controls for sedation and their stats. I saw that they are also under some kind of sedation that I was under but awake. Hacking in, I took the sedatives off line and replaced it with saline, adrenaline and vitamins and set the tubes to drain. While that was happening the temperature in Angelica's tube was increasing at a high rate and it wasn't the machines. It was her.

The tubes opened everyone stumbled out. I went to help them take off the IV straps and oxygen masks.

"Peter, are you okay? We need to get you to a hospital!" cried Angelica as she held my face with her hands that are surprisingly warm and comforting as well. "Oh my God you're bleeding!"

I looked to my chest and saw the stitches ripping a bit with blood dripping out of there. They set me down while Danny came back with some bandages and antibiotics.

"How did they get you guys? And why did they want you?"

Helping me get up, another boom went off, this time it was closer than the others.

"Because we are like you Peter," answered Lucas, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We were studying in our loft when they got the drop on us. Next thing we know we watching a horror version of 'Operation' on you."

"How are you holding up?" asked a concerned Sam.

"I'll survive. We need to see what's going on outside and intel from Hydra's computer."

"Leave that to me," exclaimed Ava who sauntered over to a computer and immediately started hacking it. She brought up security footages that showed what was going on. I couldn't really believe my own set of eyes. It was the freaking Avengers! And my boss in his Hulk form. Wait… Do they know about me being Spiderman?

"They're getting closer. I think we should just sit tight and wait for them. We aren't in any condition to fight our way out," stated Ava. "I got just about all of Hydra's files on here. But how do we…"

"Send it to Stark Tower. We can go through it later." I told her.

"Okay, done." She announced. Shouting was heard from the door while shooting followed it. Then it was just silence. We waited anxiously for something to happen. A knocking sound was heard from the door.

"Knock knock! Room service!" a male announced in a cheery tone. No way. I know that voice anywhere. The door opened to reveal Dead Pool, Captain America, Black Widow and a masked and armed man. He also had a metal arm with a star on it.

They saw us hiding behind some of the lab equipment. Steve and Natasha immediately looked in my direction.

"It's alright we're here to rescue you. How many of you are there?" Steve asked.

"Just six!" answered Lucas. He and Danny helped me get up and head towards them. Dead Pool just ran and gave me a once over and looked mad.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not web head. They're doing the same thing to you what they…."

"What did you just call me?"

Dead Pool stopped and handed me a red and blue bundle. I didn't even need to open it to know what was when I felt the texture. I looked to Steve and Natasha, who gave the 'yes, I know' look. I immediately began to pale and feel worse than I already did.

"How?"

"How doesn't matter we need to evacuate this place now kid," answered the masked guy. Who is this?

We began walking out of here still hearing the gunfire and explosions in the background. We went up to the roof and saw a black air craft waiting for us.

We got aboard and strapped us in. Steve gave instructions for Dead Pool and Natasha to take us to the Tower and wait for them to return. Steve and the masked dude began exiting the aircraft but not before giving me a comforting pat on my shoulder and smiling.

"And for goodness sake, Wade, behave and follow Natasha's orders," the masked man told Dead Pool before turning to us, focusing on me a little. "You kids better get some rest. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow," he said. When was about to walk past me, he stopped and knelt down to my level and checked my pupils with his flashlight. "You especially," he noted. Then he and Steve got up and exited the aircraft.

The door closed up and we began lifting up in the air before zooming off to the tower. All I could think about was that I was cut open tonight and everyone finding out about me. Not a good way to start the weekend.

**Avengers POV**

Steve and Bucky began to walk back to survey the takedown of the facility. Local authorities and the nearby military was notified of Hydra being there and sirens began to sound closer. He and Bucky began to make their way to the lab where Stark began going through the data on the captives. The most terrible of them was footage files of scientists cutting open into Peter without anesthesia. Hulk almost lost it again and Barnes almost wasn't doing any better. Seeing that reminded him of the war and what Nazi doctors, like Mengele, liked to do sick experiments on innocent people.

They agreed on keeping the data on what the hostages' gifts were and decided to just classify them as normal people Hydra wanted to experiment on but didn't have the chance.

"Whoa this seems interesting. They have a file on you Buck," chirped Stark.

"What else is new?" reminded Bucky.

"Well it says here that they brought someone who was family member of yours here. A descendant from what I'm reading."

"Say what now?"

"Yeah, the captive's name is…Oh my God!" whispered Tony.

"Spit it out! Who is it?" demanded Bucky.

"It's Peter."

"..."

"Stark I know that you are quite the hacker but are you even reading this right?"

"Let me see that!" shouted Barton. He went over to the computer to type in decryptions to see if it was just another encrypted message. But it was still the same.

"Tony didn't miss anything. Peter Parker is a descendant of yours. I thought you didn't have any family left behind except your siblings," pondered Barton.

"So did I. Unless..."

"Unless, wait! Did you and..." exclaimed Steve.

"Alice? 'Fraid so."

"So you two were seeing each other!"

"Guys, now's not the time. MPs and the cops are here now. Let's just give our statements and keep this between us," voiced Rhodey.

They all nodded in agreement and went down to give the police their statements. After clarifying what happened and Barnes being one of the good guys and an informant for the government and the UN, Tony called back the aircraft on autopilot and flew them back to the tower. Barnes stayed silent the whole time. His mind constantly reeling in the newfound information. That boy who they say is Spiderman; who was tortured by Hydra, is a descendant of his. He was practically standing in front of his grandson who was a teenager. Barnes shivered at the thought. Technically he was a decade older than Peter.

And so young to be doing work as a vigilante. How did he get those powers? Did he leave Alice pregnant? Was it a boy? A girl? He suddenly started to have a headache from the stress today.

"Hey Bucky," called Steve. "Doing alright?"

"Yeah sort of."

"What are you going to do about Peter?" asked Sam.

What can he do? The boy was just about grown up. He has just been tortured by Hydra and is no doubt traumatized because he was connected to him.

"Don't do that to yourself," murmured Steve.

"Do what?" mumbled Bucky.

"Blame yourself. I know that look. It wasn't your fault they grabbed him. It was Hydra."

"Steve's right most of our crap we can blame on an organization who loves torturing people for fun," stated Tony up at the pilot's seat. "But piece of advice. Don't help Hydra rob more of what you have already lost."

"Meaning….?"

"Peter is still family. You have a chance to get to know your family and what has been happening the last seventy years. Don't let that chance pass up."

"Wow Tony, that was really deep Tony," noted Rhodey.

"I almost thought you had a heart there for second Stark," chimed Barton whittling a piece of wood he grabbed from the rubble back at the facility.

"He really smart you know. Top 10% of his class and studying hard, and a student at Empire State University."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just hired Peter to be my lab assistant," said Banner while shimmying on a hoodie. "He's really smart. Top 10 in his class at high school graduation and on a full ride scholarship at Empire State University. He's got a bright future ahead of him."

"Really? Wow."

"Hey we're nearing the Tower. About to land in a couple minutes," announced Sam.

The aircraft shuddered a little as they made a final approach to the tower. Bucky kept thinking about how things are going to go when they go inside the tower. Will he tell Peter? How will he be able to tell him? Sam and Tony landed the jet and began to shut everything off. Entering the main hub, they cleaned up a little and searched Peter's family records. The Parkers didn't come into existence until right after V-E Day. The family were English immigrants. A mother widowed from the war left pregnant from her husband. The boy was born in October. They mother was Alice Parker and her son's name was Matthew Parker.

"Well that confirms it," said Wilson.

"Jarvis where are the kids?" asked Tony.

"Down in the infirmary, sir."

"So what are you gonna do Bucky," asked Steve putting a hand his shoulder.

"Secrets are what helped Hydra drive us and others apart. I think he has more of a right to know why was he really kidnapped."

As they entered the infirmary they saw that everyone was accounted for. They were all at one particular bed which Peter was resting on. They noticed us come in but atmosphere seemed a little tense.

**Peter POV**

"So you're telling me that a radioactive genetically enhanced spider bit you and woke up the next morning with abilities?" asked Sam.

"Pretty much. And what's your story?"

"Well, I'm a private/cadet in the Nova Corp of the Nova Empire. They're a very peaceful civilization I go by the name Nova. It's something I inherited from my father. I'm half Terran and Xandarian."

"Terran and Xandarian?"

"Yeah, that's what we call this planet. And Xandar is the capitol planet of the Nova Empire. My dad stayed here after he got in trouble with insubordination. And I took up his mantle around a couple years ago."

"Okay, what about the rest of you guys?"

They began to tell me about where they come from, how they became superhuman in their own way and how they met each other.

I turned to Natasha who typing away at her phone. On the way to the tower we told her about the data we stole from Hydra and sent it to the tower. After doing a check up on me and the other she began to decipher and sort through the data.

"Ms. Romanoff…"

"For the last time to everyone. You can call me Black Widow or Natasha or just Romanoff."

"Okay, Natasha. Can you tell me about the Winter Soldier?"

She stopped typing and looked up at me. "Why Peter?"

"Harry and some guy in a trench coat and hat kept saying they wanted to make me like the Winter Soldier if I survived their biopsies. Who is he? I heard rumors about him from DC."

"He was a Howling Commando, Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes, who we thought was dead but it turns out he survived and Hydra hid him away to make him into their weapon. The kept him in and out of cryostasis to use him for missions. And finally he somehow broke Hydra's control over him when we took down the helicarriers in D.C. This the first time I've seen him in about a year. What I know now from tonight is that he is hunting down Hydra cells. Mostly out of revenge and finishing a fight he helped started in War World II."

"So he was there tonight at the facility? What did he look like?" I asked feeling my heart beginning to race.

"You have seen him. He was the one armed and masked. With brown hair."

"_How doesn't matter we need to evacuate this place now kid."_

The room began to spin a little as my head sank back to the pillow. So I'm some descendant to a Howling Commando. And not just any Commando. Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes. Sniper. Friend. Hero.

"Holy Crap!" noted Ava. "So that creep Osborn and that boulder hat guy. They're saying that you're his descendant?"

"Hold up! Just so that we are on the same page here. Osborn and the creep in the shadows is saying that Peter's ancestor is the Winter Soldier. Who in fact also a Howling Commando thought dead for the last 70 years?" summed up Luke.

"Kids, before you go any further, tell me what happened in that lab and what did Osborn and that man said," asked a very stern Natasha. So we proceeded to tell her about how Harry Osborn has broken out of jail and that he and his accomplice are associating themselves with Hydra now and saying that I was a descendant of the Winter Soldier, aka Sgt. Barnes.

We kept discussing the possibilities of what the strange mysterious gentleman and his connection to Harry and Hydra. We heard people approaching and turned to see the rest of the team back from the facility. It was a weird silent 60 seconds till Dead Pool came bursting through from the elevator with a cart full of food.

"It's 2 a.m. So I thought a good ol' hearty breakfast could cheer everyone up. This here is for Peter who we all know has to stay overnight for bed rest and for anyone who wants to stay watching him. There's plenty more downstairs! And hands off the bacon, mister," chastised Dead Pool, slapping Nova's hand away from taking a piece of bacon from the cart.

"Come one it's not like he's going to eat it all! He's scrawny!" Nova countered gesturing his arms to my physique.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence buddy," I sarcastically remarked. "What do you mean 'someone to watch me'? I eat fine!"

"You don't eat well on crappy days. So who's staying?

Sam began to raise his hand but Barnes beat him to it. "I'll stay."

"Thanks for volunteering! He needs to eat. You superhuman teens have a big metabolism. So take advantage of my cooking. Plenty of fixings on the bottom."

Dead Pool ushered everyone out, leaving me and Bucky Barnes alone. Can it get any more awkward? What am I gonna say? What do I do? My thoughts are interrupted my clattering from the breakfast cart. Barnes fixed a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, and waffles. My stomach began to growl loudly. My face grew a little red.

"Want any butter? Syrup? Jam?" he chuckled

"All the fixings please."

He finished and handed me my plate and filled his own. We ate in a comfortable silence occasionally making small talk on sports and what teams have changed. Finally when I had my fill of food we just sat there. Deciding to just go for he spoke first.

"So why didn't you tell your boss that you're Spiderman? They could've helped you."

"I wasn't ready to trust them yet with my secret. I was at a point where I just wanted to protect everyone from me," he said in a quivered voice and breaking eye contact with me.

"Did you lose someone?"

"I…It was months ago right after SHIELD incident with Hydra infiltrating our ranks. I was sort of about to leave with my girlfriend 'til there was a black out across the city. I had to stop a guy who was made of electricity, he went by the name Electro or Max. My girl helped me stop him but she was grabbed by someone we both knew."

"Who was it?"

"Harry Osborn. He was dying from a disease and needed my blood to cure him. The thing was I said no because it could've had a reverse effect and make things worse. He didn't like that at all. He helped Electro escape that same day. I found out later that they broke into Oscorp so that Harry could use the spider venom that allowed me to have abilities. It changed him into something more goblin like. He grabbed Gwen and managed to hold me down while she was hanging on for her life on a line of webbing. The webbing… it um…snapped and uh…she…," Peter couldn't finished and began to tear up. Didn't he have someone to talk to about this? Is this the first time he came out with this burden?

"I'm sorry to hear that Pete. Did they ever catch Harry?"

"Yeah but it didn't matter. He was there when Hydra did a biopsy on me. He's the reason they knew I'm Spiderman."

"Peter I need to tell something. There's another reason why they took you. It's not going to be easy to say," he mumbled.

"What is it?"

**Bucky POV**

"It may have to do with Hydra wanting to grab you."

"If it has to do with me having super spider abilities then I know," he laughed gesturing his suit in a bundle on the chair next to him.

"No, it actually has to do with your family history."

Peter immediately became silent and serious. It was if he knew what I was going to say. Wow, he looks a little like Alice. Same eyes.

"When I was serving with the Howling Commandos, I knew this gal in England where our base of operations was at. We began to go out with each other but it was secret to where even I didn't tell Steve."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because the girl I was seeing was Alice Ellsworth. Her father was a huge sponsor for the SSR. When I went to ask his permission to date her, he insulted me and turned me out of his home because I was from a poor background. So to avoid getting anyone in trouble, we kept it a secret. Though Agent Carter found out but kept it quiet. We were gonna leave together once the Hydra war was done and over with. But then I fell in that one mission and was thought dead.

"I just found out that though that she left after V-E Day hide here in New York. She was pregnant with my boy."

"Whoa. I'm sorry to hear that. I mean I knew that you had some extended family from your siblings but no one believed that you were survived by any kids."

"Yeah, that's why the next thing I'm going to say is going to surprise you. Alice came under another last name while traveling. She changed her name to Alice Parker and she named our son Matthew Parker."

"I kinda already knew that," mumbled Peter.

"What?"

Peter put his hands to his face and rubbed it before setting them together to his chin in thought.

"You can learn a lot from bad guys when they monologue. Sometimes I think they just love to hear the sound of their own voice."

I would've laughed at his remark but I was too much in shock to know that Peter found out just before I did. Where do we go from here?

**Next on Avengers age of Ultron:**

"_What do you mean you knew?"_

"_I don't want you fighting anymore! Its too dangerous for you kid."_

"_I'm not a little kid anymore! I haven't been a kid for years. So don't tell me what to do!"_

**That's it for now hopefully I'll update soon. So please comment on what I should add. Any ideas will help. I probably won't write any further than a couple more chapters until the second Avengers movie comes out. Please proofread for me this was a little rushed. So opinions on next set of ideas:**

**Peter and Bucky slowly become comfortable with the idea of them being related. Peter and the rest of the New Warriors go back to class, while Bucky and Hawkeye, and even Dead Pool, train them, the teaching duties circulate among the Avengers. The live on and off in the tower.**

**While Tony jump starts the Ultron program, the New Warriors are left with the conflict of the government wanting more accountability. This drives a wedge between the Warriors and the Avengers. The New Warriors will struggle with trying to keep their identities private while also complying accountability. **

**With the New Warriors, the world becomes aware of being part of a bigger universe.**

**Some action chapters with Agents of SHIELD.**

**Skye and Bucky meet each other. **

**I want to start a relationship with Peter and Angelica. By the way can you tell who are the extra characters in this chapter? ;)  
><strong>


End file.
